The Void that walks
O ur story takes place In Tokyo and Tokyo's Suicide forest where a child named Joey was in this forest because him and his family moved from the Us to Tokyo. Joey was only 8 and was walking through the forest with his older sister Tami and they were walking a narrow path when they saw a old man that looked like he was in his 70's, Also this old man was wearing a black like lab coat and had a pale white mask on top of his head. He wore black like shoes, He wore dark grey pants, the old man turned his head to look at Joey and Tami and his eye pupils were pure black and the outer parts of his eyes were yellow like a dirty yellow. "T-the..." The old man stuttered as he pointed at Joey's sister. Tami looked confused as the old man puts his mask on and says "The void will take away your sins" before they cause react to anything the old man run at Tami in a abnormal way and jumped on top of her as Joey was pushed away by the old man. "help joey!-" Tami was cut off as she could no longer scream for help but muffle and whimper. Joey was so scared he couldn't move. joey could hear bone crushing and the sound of skin cutting "T-tami?..." Joey said softly and couldn't say any louder as the old man got up and looked at joey and when Joey looked at where his sister used to be "W-where is she?" Joey asked scared "Her sins are gone, her sins were too much to let go...but you my child have not sinned and you can join the void." The old man said still wearing the mask "join us...join us and you too can save the world from sin" Joey looked at him and was scared of saying no so nodded yes. The man took off the mask and put his mask on Joey's face as he felt dizzy and passed out. The old man took him in his arms and laid him down next to stump and left him and walked away while saying "You are the new void" as he fell to his knees and passed out dead. Joey had a dream about ever sin he needed to know about and needed to stop and get rid of, after this dream Joey had woke up in his bed and looked at his door as he heard footsteps. Joey got up and opened the door as he saw his father "Hey sport, Have you seen your sister?" Joey's father asked but Joey did not care for that at the moment but Joey could feel many sins in his father but the most power sin that joey felt inside his father was Pride. Joey looked his father in the eyes as he ranted about where Tami could be, Joey jumped at his father and made him fall down "Hey kiddo what are you doing?" He asked but no answer as joey pulled out a pocket knife "where did you get that?!" He yelled as he struggled to move but couldn't "...Let the void take your sins" joey said in a deep voice and stabbed him in the throat and twisted it around. Joey's father tried to scream but Joey had cut to deep for him to scream anymore. Joey pulled out the pocket knife and started to stab his chest many time very fast motions until Joey's father dropped dead. Joey went to the bathroom to wash up but when he looked in the mirror his eyes were like the old man's yellow and black. joey's hair was starting to turn a white color and his teeth had been sharpen, his tongue was a forked tongue and when he left back to where his dad was he was gone but a pool of blood was where he was. joey heard his mother in the kitchen and just by hearing her voice he felt hers sins as well and her most powerful sin inside her was greed. Joey walked to her mother without her knowing and Joey stabbed the back of her leg and she screamed in pain and fell back. "j-joey? what are you doing?" She asked stuttering as joey kicked his jaw as hard making some teeth to come out. Joey had stepped on her skull almost crushing it "Let the void take your sins away" Joey had grinned and chuckled but not a normal chuckle it was more of a deep and creepy chuckle. joey had stepped harder as joey's mom had tears falling down her face and joey smirked as he smashed her skull with his foot, blood went everywhere and her eyes were smashed and her brain was smashed as well. Joey chuckled again and looked in the sink but what he saw in the water was the old man instead of himself, Joey jumped back as he ran to the mirror and saw himself again but had grown small horns on his head. Joey had felt bad for what he had did and was back to his normal self and started to sob. "I-im...gonna hide..in the forest where I was before.." He said to himself as he packed up and ran back to Suicide forest. joey had went deep in the forest, It has been 8 years since that day and Joey eats whatever comes to him and he had figured out the Void is just your stomach and if you don't fed your own stomach it will feed on you instead. Joey saw a couple where they had many sins inside them and joey smirked and licked his lips and when he started to walk he had put his mask on and was in front of the couple now "The void will take away your sins" Joey said before he was gonna attack and was gonna fed his Void. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Death Category:Hell Category:Original Story